Pain In The Eyes Of The Strong
by Aerialskyinstorybrooke
Summary: part 2 of my rumbelle crossover. rumple watches belle, jealous of the flirtatious Draco.


{AUTHOR'S NOTE: thank that one person who made a review XD maybe that could happen… anything is possible in stories! Hope I get more review, but if not I will keep writing for you guys! Hope you like it!}

The next morning, Belle put on her Slytherin robes, grabbed her wand and books, then left for the great hall. Hopefully she could find her way alright without help. That would be an embarrassment if she got lost her first day at Hogwarts. Belle walked through the halls and corridors, until finally she saw a statue she remembered from the night before. Upon following it, she walked into the great hall, sighing in relief.

Rumplestiltskin woke early that morning, having slept terribly for the past few months. At first, he debated over going back to sleep, but decided to spin at his spinning wheel. After making sure his office door was locked so nobody could interrupt, he sat at his spinning wheel, hoping to forget things bothering him recently.

After eating a somewhat big breakfast, Belle French began walking to her first class, which she would have to walk to the other side of the castle grounds. _Divination._ She thought to herself. _Why do they torture me like this? _Belle sighed, pulling her stack of books closer to her stomach as some other Slytherins scared her, jumping out from behind a boulder. They laughed, slapping her on the back, then showed her the way to Divination.

When lunch rolled around, Belle sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco, trying to make some friends. What she didn't know was that her mystery professor was eavesdropping on her conversation. After her little dispute with Hermione, Belle had been kind of depressed. Draco had noticed, and pulled her to the side, concerned for her.

"What's wrong, Belle? Did she hurt you?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her, trying to be the hero and hopefully win her over. He wasn't expecting her to not fall for him. So when the Australian shook her head, not even making eye contact with him, he was in shock.

"No. That mudblood bothers me a bit. It looked like she was just like me." Belle confessed, still not making eye contact with the blonde haired boy.

Draco tried to comfort her, leaning into her slightly. "You two are nothing alike. Don't let her get to you."

Belle lifted her head slightly, feeling uncomfortable at her sudden lack of personal space. "Are you sure?" She asked, still uncertain.

Draco nodded, knowing he had her in his grasp at last. "Yes. You're pretty and smart. She's not."

Belle couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She wasn't normally flirted with, so this was all new to her. "Why thank you, Malfoy. You are quite devilishly handsome as they say."

Rumplestiltskin shot the Malfoy boy a look, and let's just say if looks could kill… Malfoy would be slaughtered where he sat. His glare could be seen by all who chose to lock eyes with him, which would be nobody. He was the most feared man in the whole castle, after all.

Dumbledore couldn't help but notice his angry employee. As he approached, the tension could be felt, almost suffocatingly so. Dumbledore tried to help his fellow friend, cautiously dodging bullets. "You seem angry, Rumple." He spoke calmly.

Rumple blinked, trying to not let his anger show. "No. I am quite fine." Rumple said with equal calmness, which was odd considering the circumstances.

Dumbledore frowned, following his gaze to the Slytherin table. "You are angry." He stated, stepping in front of Rumple. "Because she is your true love."

Rumple stiffened, wondering how he knew. Maybe he could read his mind, or Rumple was an open book. "There is no such thing." He replied coldly.

Dumbledore noticed Rumple was hiding his fear, and shook his head. "You say that, but when you have her in class, you will know." He knew Rumple felt it, it was all over his face. "You will want to protect her from everyone who gets close to her."

Rumple gritted his teeth, speaking roughly. "What's the point? She's scared of me like everyone else!"

Dumbledore smiled softly, making his voice quiet. "She won't be. Just wait."

Rumple lowered his gaze, defeated but still fighting. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's not working. She needs to be safe a protected… but she never will be." A tear fell down his face as he spoke.


End file.
